1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to canteens for carrying drinkable liquids, and more particularly to a canteen for young children which incorporates in its structure a drinking straw that also functions as a stopper.
2. Status of Prior Art
A canteen is a flask for carrying drinking water or other drinkable liquids. Its origin is the French word cantine, which is derived from the Italian "cantina," meaning a wine cellar.
Canteens are now commonly used by hikers and others to carry drinking water. Usually a canteen takes the form of a metal or plastic flask having a removable screw cap. These are not suitable for pre-school or very young children; for in order to drink from a conventional canteen, the child must unscrew the cap, which is usually chained to the flask, and then put the threaded neck of the flask into his mouth. Since the flask is filled with liquid and is fairly heavy, a young child runs the risk of hitting and damaging his teeth with the hard, threaded neck of the flask.
While it is the usual practice for children to use straws to drink from a soda bottle or juice carton, it is not feasible for children to use straws to drink from a conventional canteen. Also, pre-school children may find it difficult to unscrew the cap from a conventional canteen and to screw it back firmly in place so that the water does not then leak from the canteen.
Moreover, a conventional canteen is strictly utilitarian in appearance and unattractive to young children. Yet some children, even though they may not be thirsty, must be induced to drink. Thus in a hot, dry climate, it is important for a child to drink frequently to avoid dehydration and its consequences.
We have found that when a canteen is an attractive plaything, a child enjoys playing with it before and after drinking; hence the child will drink frequently as part of his play activity.